On the board
On the board When an group of passengars board an ship after getting hit by an tsunami,An killer kills them all.However,An woman named Jess manages to escape and is horrfied when an copy of her and the passengars getting rescued like befour.Now Jess must change the pattern to save herself. Plot Jess and freinds Holly,Manny,Noel,Jane,Jimmy and Linda are in a ship for day.Manny asks Jess where is her son,Harry.Jess says to him at her mothers.Later on,An tsunami hits them,Which sweaps Linda and Jane away to their deaths.The others manage to escape.It is the next day.They enter an abandoed ship.Jess then sees her car keys,Which her in her pocket.Holly and Noel head into an dining room.Jess says to Noel that she thinks she has been there befour.Noel leaves her in the other dining room.However,Jimmy walks in with an large hole in his head. He attacks Jess and Jess kills him.Jess then learns that something is wrong.Then an gun shot is heard in the thearter.Jess go's there and sees an dying Noel.Holly screams at her that she killed him.Jess is shocked and says she was not there.Then an person starts shooting at them,Which shoots at Manny and Noel,Which kills the latter.Manny is then shot in the head.Jess then sees Holly getting shot in the leg.Holly screams as she is shot again.Jess escapes to the deck and is attacked by the killer.Jess manages to evade the killer and she attacks the killer with an axe However,The killer says not to kill her.Jess is about to til the killer falls down into the sea.Jess screams out in the air.She throws the axe away.However,She hears Manny shouting for help like befour.She looks and sees the boat where she and the others were trapped in when the tsunami hit.Jess runs away and then drops her car keys without knowing,Which was showen befour with the other she got the keys. However,Jess bumps into Jimmy befour he attacked her.Jess says to Jimmy what is happening.He thinks she is nuts.Jess accidently pushes him which the spike go's right into the head,Which causes the hole.Horriified,Jess runs away.When Jimmy is about to attack the other Jess,Jess bumbs into them.Jess grabs an shotgun and says to Jimmy that she is the real Jess.The other Jess begs her not to kill her.Jess kills her.Jimmy then dies.Jess then learns Noel will be shot and manages to get Manny and Holly away befour they accuse the other Jess of killing Noel. Jess gives them an shotgun and she says not to trust anyone.Jess then runs away to warn Noel befour he is shot.However,Another Jess walks in with blood over her face.Jess says to the two to follow her to room 207.When they go in,That Jess attacks them with an knife and she stabs Manny hundreads of times.That Jess then finds an masks which says that Jess was the killer. Holly manages to escape and comes across Noel's corpse.The other Jess finds her but Holly mistakes her as the killer.Holly runs away from her til they get to the top.Jess pukes when the total of 55 Holly's corpse,Which means this has happened 55 times.Holly cries as Jess confronts her.Holly says she belives her.However,When Jess is about to set off to kill the other Jess,Holly dies.This results it happening all over again. Jess then finds an note saying live and kill them all.Jess then puts blood on her face and puts an mask on,Which happened to the other Jess killer.However,She trys to change the pattern of the killing's so she can trick them.Jess runs into Noel,But Jess shoots him.However,Befour he falls down the balcony where Manny and Holly are down in the thearter,He sees Jess's shoes. Jess learns that she is doing the same thing as last time so she shoot's Manny befour the other Jess walks in.Holly screams and runs away befour bumping into the other copy of Jess.Holly says to Holly that an killer is in the ship.However,Jess says it must be Jimmy who tried to attack her.However he is dead.Then an shot is heard and the real Jess shoots at them. The other two run away til they hide in a room.Meanwhile,The other Jess shoots at evreything befour finding them.She shoots Holly and an horrified Holly tells Jess to run befour getting killed.Jess runs into the deck and the showdown from the first occurs.However,The killer Jess shoots the copy of Jess befour falling down into the sea. Jess wakes up in the beach.Jess then learns Tommy was at her mother's.She go's there just to be told that Tommy is still at her house.Confused,Jess runs into her house just to see her real self.She abuses Tommy.Jess is disgusted and grabs an butcher knife.When the real Jess is brushing her hair,Jess walks in and stabs the living life out of the real Jess. Tommy see's this.Confused and terrified,An mad Jess chases him to stab him so he does not know what is happening.Jess manages to do this and hides the bodies outside.An neighbor sees this and Jess kills her.Jess then gets an phone call from Noel telling her that he and the others are waiting on her on the boat befour the tsunami hit.Jess learns that befour this happened,An copy of Jess was created and killed the real Jess with the knife.Then,Another copy was made after Jess was shoved off the boat and her freinds all died befour the ship. Holly and Manny were horrifying murdered in a bank robbery after Holly and Manny stole some money when the robbers saw them.Noel died in a car crash after stealing the car.Jimmy killed a woman when she did not give him money.Linda and Jean were the only one's who never did anything,So they were killed first for an easy death as they were the least guily people in the group.Jess then go's to the ship and the group then ship to their never ending deaths,With only Jess knowing what is happening. Taglines This time will be the same as the next and last time. They meet their death's again. Over and over will drive you insane. List of characters Jess Wilson is an woman who has an son.Jess was the only one to learn of the repeat's at the boat. Tommy Wilson is Jess's son.Tommy was killed by the copy Jess as not to say anything about the copy killing the real Jess. Holly brown is Manny's girlfreind.Holly was always shot or stabbed in the repeats.At one point we see hundreads of her corpses with her all round them,Which tells us that this had happened more times than what we see. Manny walter is Holly's boyfreind.Manny was shot and stabbed in the repeats. Noel turner is Jess's ex boyfreind.Noel was always shot by the copy of Jess. Linda garryson was an freind of Holly and sister to Jane.Linda was killed when the tsunami hit so she was an lucky one. Jane garryson is the sister of Linda.Was killed in the tsunami with her sister Linda.She caused Linda to die as she fall out of the safe zone and Linda dived to save her.Was the lucky one when killed.